kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
Swordsman of Sorrow: The Man Who Slays His Past is the third episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime series. Plot Myōjin Yahiko gives Kamiya Kaoru a very difficult time, disobeying her, calling her "ugly" and refusing to take his training seriously, saying that he simply wants to learn how to beat people up and doesn't care much about the idealism of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū (i.e. Katsujinken, or "the sword that gives life"). He also gives her a hard time about the infamous meals she prepares. Both he and Kaoru are annoyed at Himura Kenshin for having joined them together as student and teacher. Kenshin later goes off to buy some Tofu, accompanied by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume and on the way he comes across some members of the Sword Bearing Police, who tell him that its forbidden to have a sword. They then challenge him, but he tells them that his sword is merely a Sakabatō, which causes them to laugh at him and go away. Meanwhile, the Police Chief goes to the Kamiya dojo where he demands Kaoru to reveal the location of Hitokiri Battōsai. She tells him that he is not here and runs off to try and find Kenshin in order to tell him not to return, because the police are after him. Soon afterwards the sword bearing police notice the in an incident, involving a store owner and a thief, being settled by the Tokyo police. They butt-in and hit a police man, for telling them that everything is under control and there's no need for them to intervene and then demand that the thief be executed immediately. The store owner then tells them that such a harsh punishment is cruel and unnecessary, causing them to attack him and also order his execution, for questioning their judgment and later his daughter for protesting. Yahiko sees what is happening and openly calls out the sword-bearing police on their injustice and unnecessary acts of aggression, eventually engaging them in battle and being defeated. He too is then about to be executed, which causes the crowds of people surrounding to protest against them. Ujiki, the leader of the sword bearing police, then orders his subordinates to arrest everyone in the crowd and to kill any who resist. Kenshin then appears and tells them that if they do not stand down, they'll suffer humiliation at his hands. Soon afterwards Kaoru to arrives at the scene and observes what is happening. The sword bearing police then try to attack Kenshin and every one of them is easily defeated. Kenshin then tells Ujiki to free Yahiko and the others and never to be oppressive, offering himself in exchange for carrying a sword and having attacked his troops. Ujiki, angered at Kenshin telling him what to do, tries to attack him using his Jigen-ryū attack, but is easily defeated. Yamagata Aritomo and the police chief then arrive on the scene. The police chief falsely believes that Kenshin has been assaulting policemen, but Yamagata assures him that Kenshin is not the aggressor and that he and Kenshin have a history together (both being well renowned and high-ranking Ishin-Shishi). Yamagata asks Kenshin to become a police officer in order to help the Meiji Government run the country, but Kenshin refuses saying that he refuses to accept a reward for being a Hitokiri and intends to help save those around him without committing murder. Yahiko, having seen and been inspired by Kenshin's acts of bravery, selflessness and courage, is influenced to properly dedicate himself to Kaoru's teachings and become a great swordsman. Category:Television episodes